


Naughty Boy

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Smut, anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch is in the mood and in walks Emily...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Boy

_"I can always be distracted by love, but eventually I get horny for my creativity." Gilda Radner_

Hotch sat at his desk, staring at the case files before him. _'This is not enough to distract me.'_

Crossing his legs didn't help the pressure he felt in his pants.

_'Dear God why do you hate me?'_ Hotch thought looking down at his slacks.

Sighing, he knew what would cure his problem, looking in the bullpen he wondered if he could actually get away with it.

_'Should I?'_ Hotch asked himself, _'Could I?'_

Groaning in frustration as he felt the hardening, making him wish he was anywhere else.

_'Where the hell is she?'_ Hotch asked himself, he saw the elevators opened and prayed that it wasn't anyone else but her.

Seeing the dark hair, he sighed in relief as she walked up to her desk, setting her go bag down as she removed her dark coat.

Another wave of eagerness hit him as he saw the low cut red top she wore with her dark pants.

Unable to bare it anymore, Hotch left his office, stormed down to the bullpen and kissed the stunned brunette.

Pulling back, Emily gasped feeling his arousal against her thigh, "What the hell?"

"You left my apartment way too early this morning." Hotch growled in her ear, "You're going to make it up to me."

Seeing the smirk on her face, she raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Here." Hotch said smugly wiping the smirk off her face and seeing the lust hit her eyes.

Taking her hand, he led her down the locker rooms.

Slamming her against the closed door, Hotch's mouth went to her neck, licking and sucking on it.

Light pants escaped Emily's lips as she felt herself getting wet when he started biting her neck.

"Mm" Hotch said against her neck, "You smell like vanilla."

Hotch felt her grind herself against his erection, causing him to buck into her.

"Ooh" Emily said against his lips "Is that for me?"

"Always" Hotch said running his hands up under her shirt, "Can I?"

"Yes." Emily whispered into his ear, "Mm, you have wonderful hands."

Hotch threw the shirt onto the sink, running his thumbs over her silk black bra.

"You are gorgeous" Hotch murmured biting the covered nipple, "Keep this on."

Hotch's hands traced over her flat stomach going to her jeans unbuttoning it, and lowering the zipper, his hand ghosting over the top of the panties.

"Don't tease" Emily moaned, as he ripped her jeans from her body, tossing it at the sink too.

As his hands ghosted down her body, they went went to her folds. His palm hitting the sensitive bundle, causing her to moan loudly.

"Shh" Hotch whispered placing his lips on hers, while he dipped one finger in, feeling her wet.

Hotch kept palming the bundle, while he inserted a finger feeling her gasp in pleasure, "Aaron."

Stroking in and out, he felt her shudder as he added in another finger. Feeling her tighten, she moved in rhythm with his thrusts, as she held on tight to his shirt and throwing her head back, she screamed as she came.

Panting hard, Hotch looked up at the smile that graced her face, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're turn." Emily said, throwing his jacket on the floor as she unzipped his pants.

Cupping her hand in his boxers she felt his massive erection, she chuckled when she felt the twitch of anticipation.

"Poor baby." Emily murmured as she pulled him out, "Let me fix this."

Emily ran her hand up and down his length, feeling his breath hitch at her touch, causing her to smile up at him.

Quickening her pace, she felt him lean in to her touch as she gave him a quick tug and heard him hiss, as he felt himself groan.

He felt himself nearing the edge and placed his hand to stop her, causing Emily to look up at him.

"Hotch?" Emily asked.

"Shh" Hotch whispered lowering his slacks further picking her up, feeling her wrap her legs around him.

Emily felt herself being carried across the locker room as he led her over to the counter setting her down.

Lining himself up to her core, Hotch thrusted in her fast, knowing he wouldn't have much longer due to her insatiable hand.

Hotch tilted her chin to have their eyes on each other while he continued thrusting in and out of her, feeling her breathing harden. Holding her thighs, Hotch felt her tighten around him.

Hotch ran his tongue down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses and bites.

"Oh, God" Emily moaned when his hands left her thighs running up her body, toying and teasing her nipples.

"Oh" Hotch groaned feeling the fire burning through his stomach towards his groin.

Emily's eyes rolled back, and she thought briefly she saw a swirl of blonde hair, but she put that out of her mind when Hotch started nipping at her covered breast.

As he felt himself nearing the end, a crash came through the bathroom door causing Emily's eyes to shoot open and scream out "Hotch!"

Hotch's head turned around to see the stunned faces of his team and all he could say was, "Get out!"

The smirking Dave pulled the two shocked blondes out while Morgan took hold of the stunned Reid.

Turning back around Hotch saw Emily's face redden with embarrassment but he was far from caring when he reached between her and touched her bundle causing both of them to come.

Emily fell forward on Hotch's shoulder pulling him close to her, as she panted.

Hotch could hear her heartbeat as she was trying to control her breathing.

When she calmed down she smacked Hotch on the shoulder as she pulled back from the grinning man.

"Ow," Hotch chuckled, rubbing his arm "What was that for?"

"If you hadn't noticed the only thing I'm wearing is a bra" Emily said, "If your naked ass hadn't been covering me, they would of seen more of me then they ever were meant to."

Hotch wiped the smirk off his face, "Then I guess next time we'll have to do this in my office."

Emily raised an eyebrow at him, "Just make sure the doors are locked."

Leaning forward Hotch kissed her, "You'd think they'd have locks on the doors in the locker rooms."

Groaning, Emily muttered "How the hell am I ever going to face Dave or Morgan without them picturing this?"

"I'll give them my best glare." Hotch told her kissing her nose as the two got dressed "But bigger question is did I see a cell phone in Garcia's hand?"

"I don't know" Emily said pulling her shoes on "Guess we'll have to see if there's a Hotch's naked butt website."

Groaning Hotch straightened his tie as they walked out of the locker room, hoping their wasn't one.

_"The desire for possession is insatiable, to such a point that it can survive even love itself. To love, therefore, is to sterilize the person one loves." Albert Camus  
_


End file.
